


Nostalgia

by MorganAnne14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are trapped in a coffee shop during a zombie apocalypse, reminiscing about the good times they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

You know how life gives you these miracles? Out of nowhere, you get this wonderful thing in your life. In my case, this miracle was non other than Marco Bodt. When I had met him I couldn't stop staring at him. Never had I seen someone with such a beautiful complexion spotted perfectly with freckles. He was always so happy, scarily so. He was my happiness though and was there for me. I should have cherished the time I had with him because life can take away a miracle just as fast as it gave it to you.

 

It was a Thursday and we had decided to meet at a coffee shop, like normal teens. He was so happy that day, I was too. I got to see him smile so much. Okay, so maybe I had a little crush on the guy. Maybe even a big one, okay so I did like him. Is that such a crime? Anyway, he talked to me about his day with his mom. I wanted to listen, I really did but all I could do was stare at his lips. Of course he didn't notice, I swear he was so oblivious. He was cute in that way though, in a lot of ways actually. I could have stared at him all day and I probably would have too, if it wasn't for that scream. It came out of nowhere. It was so fucking scary. As if it was a reflex, Marco and I ducked underneath the table. Panic was everywhere and we had no idea what to do. We had no idea what was going on. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight.

 

"Marco, breathe. It's going to be okay. Breathe for me." I looked at Marco, giving his a caring expression. I don't know how long we were underneath that table, but it was long enough to fucking hurt. It was also long enough for me to calm Marco down, of course he was basically breaking my hand in the process. It was quiet now, dead silent. "Marco, I'm going to see what's going on, okay?" It sounded like I was asking permission, and I probably was.

 

"Jean! Wait! W-what if you get hurt?!" Marco had tears in his eyes. I never wanted to see him cry but I had to do this. I had to figure out what was going on. I pulled my hand away from him, standing up. 

 

"Holy shit." Was all I could manage to spurt out. Outside of the coffee shop window looked like hell on earth. Blood. That was the first thing I could see. It wasn't in just one spot it was everywhere. It was like jesus had his period everywhere, if that was even possible. I mentally slapped myself because right now was really not the time to be making jokes. There were these things outside that I saw, I couldn't make out what they were but they were moving. "Marco, come out. I think I found some people to help!" I was so sure of myself that I ended up running out before Marco could stop me.  

 

"Excuse me! Sir? Can you help my frie-" I didn't get to finish that sentence due to being interrupted by a weird groaning. I hate to say this, I really do, but it sounded like the sound zombie's were believed to make. I laughed at myself, " _Zombies, Jean? Really? Get a hold of yourself man!"_   God, I wish I could have. I wish that I was just being paranoid. When I saw a man hunched over another body though, I knew that this was actually happening. This wasn't some shitty game, this was real. I ran back to the coffee shop, basically noping the fuck out of that shit. I saw Marco look through the window with a horrified look on his face. I opened the shop doors, pulling Marco to the ground. 

 

"Jean-" I cut him off, covering his mouth. The last thing we needed was to attract them. I led him into the kitchen of the shop, stacking things in front of the door. Marco caught on and followed my actions. We did this until everything we could find was pressed against the wooden doors. I slide down the wall, rubbing my face.  "Jean..." Marco tried again, I looked up at him. 

 

"What?" I spat out a little more angry than I meant. He sat down next to me, pulling me close. "God dammit, Marco. This can't be happening. It can't." I sobbed into his chest, seeing the world as unfair. In truth it was, it was like those carnival games. Even better, the claw machines. He hung onto me, petting my hair. 

 

"Jean, please calm down. We've got to stay strong, okay? We have to." His voice was gentle and caring. It was soothing, and I knew he was right. Marco was always right. I nodded as I continued to sob into him. "How about.... we talk?" The way he said it, sounded comforting. 

 

"A-About what?" I managed to get out between sniffles. He smiled at me. That was one of the many things that I loved about Marco Bodt. How his smile made the problems melt away, even in the middle of a zombie fucking apocalypse. 

 

"Well, why don't we talk about our memories?" He cocked his head to the side like a little puppy. I sighed, nodding in agreement. We did talk about our memories, we laughed at most of them. We talked about all of the times I beat up Jaeger, when I tried to flirt with Mikasa.... just everything. It was fantastic, like a fucking movie.

 

My favorite memory was when we spent the fourth of July together though. We didn't go to the big town celebration but we had our own little one. It was just Marco and I. We went to this old bridge that wasn't really used anymore, unless you were some idiot who got lost. The sun was setting; the sky was a fluffy pink, with a blue outline. It was breathtaking. Marco just stared up at the sky. He was a really poetic guy, loved to talked lyrically. He let out a sigh, and began to speak. 

 

"Jean, do you ever imagine, what it would be like to love someone. Not just teenage love, but truly love someone. I bet, it'd feel much like the sky and how it looks right now." I looked over to him when he said that, like it was the best thing I had heard. I just nodded and we stayed on the bridge. We actually spent the night there. It's moments like those, that are the ones we take for granted. We think that we'll have those moments forever but we won't. 

 

"Jean, I uh, I have something to say." Marco said, pulling me out of thought. I nodded as to say continue. "I...... I- I'm in love with someone." My heart sank down to my stomach when I heard those words. I had to act cool thought. 

 

"Who?" I questioned, even though I didn't want to know the answer. i didn't want to know that Marco loved someone. I didn't want to hear someone else's name slipping from his mouth. He turned red, and looked away. "Marco, I'm not going to judge you." I added, trying to sound supportive. 

 

"Well, he's really cute, funny, dorky, and can be an asshole at times." Marco looked at me, waiting for me to catch on. I didn't though, because I'm not good when it came to that stuff. 

 

"Jaeger? You  _like_ Jaeger? What the-" I was cut off by a pair of lips touching mine. They were soft against mine, they were fuller than mine, they were... they were Marco's. Marco was kissing me. He pulled away giggling, "O-oh" Was all I managed to say. I could feel my cheeks heat up. 

 

It's always calm before the storm right?

* * *

 

I didn't get to say anything else after that because Marco and I heard groaning. We panicked, not sure of what to do. This was a fucking coffee shop, the only thing we could defend ourselves with was spoons. Fucking great.  Marco grabbed onto my arm basically yanking it off. I screamed, forgetting that we were under attack at the moment. The zombies bashed against the door, sending a few things that were stacked flying. We crawled further to the back of the room huddling close to each other. I knew the doors wouldn't last long, I knew I had to protect Marco.

 

"Jean.......I'm scared." He said those words like a child who had lost their parent at the store.  I pulled him closer, whispering a small "I know" back. I was scared too, beyond scared. Each time we heard a bang we flinched. Object by object, the hold on the doors got looser. 

 

And finally, the doors opened. I put a hand over mine and Marco's mouth, trying to not make a sound. I felt his tears soak my hands. I still feel it. It didn't take them long to find out where we were. Did we smell of humans? In all of the games I've played, zombies were blind. So I assumed that's what they were like in real life. The groaning got closer to me, and I pushed Marco away. He screamed loudly, choking on his cries. I looked over to him and as if he was a fucked superhero, he jumped in the way. He jumped in the way of a bite meant for me. Marco Bodt, the love of my fucking life, had just sacrificed himself for me. Without thinking, I picked him up, and ran. I ran to the storage closet, getting his blood all over my clothes. 

 

"Jean." He choked out in the saddest tone I had ever head. "You listen to me, I did this because I love you. Y'know that? I love you so much Jean. I'm so glad I got to spend my last day on earth with you." He reached up to touch my face. I snuggled my face into his hand, as I slide down the wall still holding onto him. 

 

"Marco.... please....no..." Words weren't forming right in my mouth but all he did was smile up at me. That god damn smile. 

 

"Jean, sing for me. Just sing something." I nodded at his request, cradling him. 

 

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey,"_  I paused and looked at him, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. I was crying really hard, I didn't want to lose him. " _You'll never know dear, how much I love you...."_  He had this smile on his face, it was peaceful, calming. I hadn't even noticed that he wasn't breathing anymore. " _Please don't take.... my.... sunshine.....away."_ I stared at his body. I stared at an empty body. He was gone. Marco was gone. My miracle. The one good thing I had in my life. I sat there for many hours just holding the ice cold body. I traced over each of his freckles. I kissed him to see if true loves kiss was real. I was crying so hard, I couldn't breath. Why. Why him. Why not me. I was startled when his body moved again. I thought that maybe it was him. But it wasn't. This wasn't Marco, this was a monster. He, no not he, it, bit me. I screamed. 

 

I think what I did next, was the worst thing. I took a spoon a fucking spoon, and jabbed it in his head. Then I found a paper, I found a pen, and I wrote this. I feel like I'm fading, no, I know I am. People who find this though, they need to know of Marco. Not of me, I don't give a shit about myself. Whoever finds this, tell your friends about Marco. Tell everyone about how wonderful he was. I want him to be remembered.  **I love him. Signed Jean.**


End file.
